Dandelion dan Angin
by DeeValerya
Summary: Dan suatu saat nanti, dandelion itu akan kembali ke tempat itu..Tempat dimana dia pernah berada . . . Read and Review needed :) thanks


**Disclaimer : Naruto adalah hak milik dari om Masashi Kishimoto, Fiction ini murni milik saya *LOL*, Apabila diketemukan kesamaan jalan cerita … percayalah bahwa itu murni ketidak sengajaan dari saya.**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.**

**ENJOY ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Dandelion dan Angin<strong>

**Mungkin dia tidak berada di taman-taman hias seperti bunga yang lain.  
>Dia berbeda, dia bersembunyi di balik ilalang dan di antara rumput liar..<br>Tak seorangpun menghiraukan dirinya,,,  
><strong>

Yamanaka Ino, Gadis yang dinilai aneh oleh beberapa Siswa di Sekolah nya melangkahkan kaki nya lemah diantara tatapan-tatapan "merendahkan" dari Siswa-siswa yang berdiri di sepanjang Koridor sekolah nya.

Tsk! Ia mendengus kesal, Gadis berparas cantik itu akhir nya mempercepat langkah nya untuk segera dapat memasuki Kelas nya, setidak nya ia merasa tenang di kelas daripada harus menghadapi tatapan-tatapan itu.

Mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela nyata nya memberikan sedikit keuntungan pada gadis ini, Ia bisa menatap langit … menatap langit dimana semua mimpi nya menggantung di atas sana. Yang ia inginkan hanya lah untuk terbang tinggi dan menjelajah angkasa.

Dan pada akhir nya kembali disini, Kembali ke tempat yang sama dimana semua berawal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Beep … Beep ….. Brughhhhh**_!

"_Arrghhtt!" _Keluh pemuda bermata sipit itu mengusap pelan pucuk kepala nya yang baru saja terpelantuk lantai akibat dari suara _alarm_ yang mengejutkan nya. "Arghht …. Jam berapa ini? Apa? ~ aku terlambat …..!"

Teriak nya histeris dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sisi kanan kamar nya.

Pemuda yang Energik!

Uzumaki Naruto, Pemuda 18 tahun itu kini sudah siap dengan setelan seragam nya, rapi dan tentu saja tampan! Ia menatap bayangan diri nya di dalam cermin, jemari nya menyisir rapi rambut nya yang terlihat menutupi mata nya.

"_Well done_! Aku tampan bukan?!"

Ia dengan segera bergegas memungut Tas nya yang tergeletak di lantai, berlari menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga rumah yang ia tinggali bersama dengan orang tua nya.

"Ibu…. Aku berangkat, aku akan terlambat! Jangan menungguku untuk makan malam!"

Teriak nya.

**Braaghh**!

Dengan keras ia menutup pintu bercat putih kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.

_**.=-=.**_

**Ino P.O.V**

Tatapan-tatapan itu …

Yah! Mereka akan selalu menatapku seperti itu, entah mengapa mereka melakukan semua itu terhadapku?! Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi dengan mereka … euhm pengecualian jika ada sesuatu yang penting saja tentang tugas-tugas dari guru kami, mungkin karena itu, keberadaanku selalu dianggap sebelah mata, tapi menjadi yang paling mencolok bukanlah keinginanku.

Ah … entahlah! Aku nyaman dengan semua ini, dunia ku sendiri, dunia dimana aku merasa nyaman di dalam nya, dan suatu saat aku akan terbang, terbang tinggi menjelajah angkasa.

Ya! Yang aku tau pasti aku akan keluar dari semua ini, menjadi sekuntum bunga dandelion kecil yang keberadaan nya pun tidak dipedulikan, bersembunyi di balik ilalang dan rumput liar apa salahnya? Toh suatu masa nya ia akan menunjukkan keberadaan nya, ia mampu terbang sendiri mengikuti arah angin yang meniup nya.

Pemuda itu!

Aku tersenyum melihat nya dari jendela kelasku, ia melambaikan tangan nya.

"Terlambat lagi!" gumamku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Aku haus….! Hah apa-apaan ini … berdiri di tengah lapangan dan ditemani terik nya sinar matahari musim panas.

Baguslah Uzumaki Naruto, ini sudah kesekian kali nya kau mendapat hukuman seperti ini, gahh~ kulitku akan semakin matang jika ini terus saja berlanjut.

Hanya memandang gadis itu saja, setidak nya itu dapat menyejukkan ku, Yamanaka Ino!

Aku tersenyum lembut pada nya. Melambaikan tanganku pada sosok yang sudah kusukai lebih dari 6 tahun selama aku mengenal nya, tak banyak yang tau tentang siapa sebenar nya gadis itu.

Ia terlalu menutup diri nya, menjauh dari keramaian, dia bukan _anti social _, namun ada sesuatu dari diri nya yang membuat nya nyaman dengan dunia nya sendiri, menjauh dari semua orang.

Sahabatku! Hem … aku menarik nafasku panjang untuk kemudian menghembuskan nya, lebih tepat nya mendengus kesal mengalihkan pandanganku, menatap Kakashi-_Sensei _yang menatap ku dengan tatapan _killer._

"Hukuman mu selesai! 30 menit apakah masih kurang lama untuk mu Uzumaki?"

Ucap nya, dan aku hanya dapat menatap ujung kaki ku yang hari ini kupakaikan _Sneakers._

Hahhh?! Apa di maksud nya dengan kurang lama?! Apa orang ini tidak tau kulitku sudah terasa seperti terbakar saja! _arghhht _…!

"Kembali ke kelasmu! Sekali lagi kau terlambat, surat DO melayang pada mu Uzumaki!"

"Baiklah _Sensei_, aku mengerti_ …_ !"

Aku tersenyum dan segera berlari meninggalkan _Sensei_ ku yang tetap berdiri di lapangan, Melambaikan tangan pada beliau.

Hahaha … _Drop Out_? Aku sama sekali tak pernah takut dengan ancama seperti itu! Karena nyata nya aku adalah pribadi yang bebas! Aku tidak ingin terkekang karena aku adalah Angin! Angin … tak akan pernah bisa terlihat oleh mata, namun bisa dirasakan keberadaan nya, bukan? Begitu pun juga denganku, dari sekian hal yang kutunjukkan di depan semua orang namun aku juga memiliki suatu sisi yang hanya mampu dirasakan oleh orang yang benar-benar mengerti siapa aku sesungguh nya, kebaikan dibalik sikap "buruk" ku itu.

Aku akan merobohkan pohon-pohon itu, meski terlihat tak memiliki arah tujuan namun aku memiliki mata angin untuk menuntunku, berhembus menuju dan menggapai mimpiku.

"Hahhh haah …. Brughh!" aku terengah, menghambur duduk, dan membanting Tas ku di meja.

Gadis yang duduk di depanku itu kini merubah posisi duduk nya menghadapku, jam kosong! Hahaha beruntung sekali diriku.

Ia tersenyum lembut, jemari lentiknya mengenggam sebuah botol air mineral yang disodorkan nya padaku.

"Minumlah! Kau pasti haus!"

Aku bergegas mengambil nya, Yakk! Dia benar, tenggorokanku benar-benar kering kali ini.

"Kali ini, apa alasan mu terlambat? Kau tidak lupa menyalakan _Alarm_ mu bukan?"

Tanya nya, aku pun mendengus kesal, menutup kembali botol berisi air mineral 500 ml itu.

"Aku menyalakan nya, namun tanpa kusadari aku men-_setting_-nya jam setengah 7, Hey! Ino! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!"

"Apa? Hahaha!"

Ino tertawa? Hal yang begitu langka … dan itu karena aku. _Gotcha! Ice princess!_ Kau tertawa.

"Eum, Naruto…?!"

Ia terlihat terdiam, kemudian memberiku sebuah kertas.

"Tiket?"

"Pergilah bersamaku akhir pekan nanti! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu!"

"Apaaa?"

Apa yang ia katakana baru saja? apa dia baru saja terpelantuk tiang listrik atau apa?

"Kau .. serius? Kau tidak bercanda? Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku khan Ino?"

Kataku, sekali lagi kuperjelas pertanyaan ku pada nya.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu Naru!"

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu di depan anak-anak!" protesku. Dan dia hanya terkekeh geli memandangi ekspresiku yang entah sudah seperti apa saat ini.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa di _Disney Land_! Ino!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mimpi itu harus terus diraih entah sekarang atau pun nanti, setidak nya kita sudah berusaha meskipun hasil nya jauh dari yang kita harapkan. Begitupun juga Ino dan Naruto, Dandelion dan Angin … kedua nya memiliki ikatan yang tak mungkin terpisahkan.**

**Dandelion memerlukan angin untuk menerbangkan tubuh rapuh nya terbang tinggi menyusuri angkasa, Begitupun juga dengan angin, ia akan senantiasa membawa si rapuh itu pergi hingga akhir nya jatuh di suatu tempat yang nanti nya akan membuat nya bersemi kembali di tengah ilalang dan rumput liar, keberadaan nya tak dianggap namun akan selama nya indah, jika kau mengerti akan makna di balik bunga itu.**

**DisneyLand…**

Terlalu ramai! Ino mendengus kesal, rasa nya ia telah salah untuk mengajak pemuda tampan itu ketempat ini, ia benar-benar sangat tidak nyaman di tengah kebisingan-kebisingan yang tercipta oleh jeritan orang-orang di wahana-wahana itu.

Naruto, masih asyik menikmati Es Krim Vanilla nya. Pemuda itu mengelus puncak rambut kepala Ino.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kemari? Pasti kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu bukan? Mustahil kau akan mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting untuk kau bicarakan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, membalas senyum manis sang pemuda yang terlihat tampan dengan kaos putih _V neck _nya. Celana _army_ yang ia pakai berhasil menampilkan diri nya yang lebih _manly_ dari biasa nya yang terkesan _urakan_.

"Kita ke sana!"

Menarik lengan sang pemuda menjauh dari wahana yang baru saja mereka naiki, Ino membawa sang pemuda untuk duduk di tangga berundak di dekat Istana Boneka.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Naruto yang akhir nya turut duduk di samping gadis pecinta warna ungu itu.

Ia memainkan _Handphone _nya, sedangkan Ino, entah sejak kapan ia sudah mengenggam secarik kertas.

"Bacalah!"

Naruto, terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menerima kertas itu, namun ia mengambil nya untuk kemudian membaca nya secara seksama.

"Lalu?"

Nampak raut kecewa dari pemuda itu, menandakan ia tengah benar-benar terpukul atau tak rela akan semua ini.

"Aku akan pergi! Jadi kumohon dukunglah keputusanku!"

"lalu bagaimana denganku?!"

"Bukankah kau selalu berkata kau adalah Angin! Angin yang akan merobohkan pohon-pohon yang menghadang mu meraih mimpi, kau mungkin tak memiliki arah pasti namun kau selalu memiliki mata angin yang akan menuntunmu meraih mimpi! Dan aku … aku _dandelion_ kecil yang ingin menyusuri angkasa, Ini lah yang selama ini aku impikan! Pergi ke London dengan Jerih payah ku sendiri!"

"_Dandelion_ kecil itu tak akan pernah bisa terbang tanpa angin yang meniupkan tubuh kecil nya ang rapuh! Apa kau akan begitu saja meninggalkanku?"

"Setidak nya disana aku akan memulai kehidupan baru dengan tatapan yang tidak merendahkan seperti hal nya saat aku disini! … aku tau bukan karena sikapku yang menarik diri dari mereka namun mereka menganggapku aneh karena bibi ku yang menderita _Skizo_ bukan? … aku ingin menyembuhkan orang-orang dengan penyakit yang sama seperti nya Naruto! Aku ingin kesana! Ke tempat itu, Shion _Nee-chan_ telah mendaftarkanku ke _Universitas_ dimana aku bisa mempelajari tentang semua penyakit itu!"

"Meninggalkanku?"

"Mari berjanji! Di tempat ini kita akan bertemu kembali! Aku akan kembali! Ingat bukan? _Dandelion _kecil itu akan kembali lagi ke tempat dimana semua berawal, tempat dimana kehidupan nya di mulai. Karena angin lah yang akan membawa nya kembali ke sini!"

"Apa kita tidak bisa berhubungan melalui _Handphone_? Atau _Internet_ sekalipun?"

Naruto menggeleng kan kepala nya, tersenyum hangat memandang pemuda itu."Tidak! Karena jika hal itu aku lakukan … maka aku tak akan pernah bisa untuk tenang menyelesaikan pendidikan ku di sana, dan dengan hal itu kita bisa sadar akan perasaan kita masing-masing, jangan mencoba untuk mencariku! Kuharap kau akan menggapai mimpimu juga, Naru!"

"Perasaan? Ka… Kaa .. kau?"

Lagi gadis berkulit putih susu itu tersenyum hangat!

"Kau dan aku akan mengetahui jawaban nya suatu hari nanti saat aku kembali! Tetaplah menjadi Uzumaki Naruto, Tetaplah menjadi angin yang setia menemani _Dandelion_ Kecil ini!"

"Semoga berhasil dengan mimpi mu , Yamanaka Ino…!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 tahun kemudian …**

" Lee… kembalikan _Psp_ ku! argghttt!"

"Kau lupa ada janji bersama Hinata?"

Ucap sang pemuda bertatanan rambut unik yang tangan nya kini tengah mengenggam _Psp_, Ia baru saja merebut benda itu dari tangan Naruto, sahabat sekaligus adik tingkat nya di kampus.

"Aku? Memang aku pernah menyepakati sebuah janji dengan nya?"

Lee, nama pemuda itu, mendengus kesal. " Hinata gadis yang baik! Cantik! Kurang apa lagi dia, Dia itu seperti bunga _Rose_, Indah! Eum sangat Indah!"

Ucap pemuda itu mendramatisir keadaan.

"Kau lupa? Bunga secantik _Rose_ pun mempunyai duri yang akan menyakiti kita! Berbeda dengan _Dandelion_!"

"ahh sudah lah! Aku tidak tau menau soal jenis-jenis Bunga! Dan bukankah janji harus di tepati! Sana!"

"Lee …!"

**.=_=.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Dengan terpaksa aku menuruti kemauan Lee, Gadis ini memang cantik, Tinggi semampai, didukung dengan kulit putih nya, dan dia baik, menjadi ketua _Charity _di Kampus kami, bukankah ia sangat baik?

"Naruto? Apa kau haus? Aku akan belikan Minuman dulu untuk mu ya! Tunggu sebentar disini!"

Hinata, gadis anggun itu tanpa menunggu jawabanku ia begitu saja meninggalkanku berlari ke Kedai Kopi untuk menemani acara kami malam ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, hah tangga itu! Masih sama seperti 4 tahun lalu, yang berbeda hanya perasaanku! Aku benar-benar merindukan nya, Ino ku!

Gumamku, sembari menutup mata.

"Naruto!"

_Degh~_

Suara itu ….

INO!

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh arah mencari suara yang sangat aku kenal, suara yang sangat aku rindukan selama 4 Tahun ini, _Dandelion_ kecilku.

Nihil! Aku tak menemukan sosok nya! Atau jangan-jangan aku hanya berhalusinasi saja?!"

"Ino!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino!"

_Brughhh~_

Ia memeluk gadis itu erat, "_Dandelion_ kecil kau kembali!"

"Naruto!"

Kedua lengan sang gadis membalas pelukan sang pemuda tak kalah hangat, dan erat, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang tertahan selama 4 Tahun ini.

"Aku telah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikanku! Aku kembali!"

Naruto Mengangguk, "Jangan Pergi lagi!, Aku sadar … aku sadar aku merindukan mu selama ini! Tanpamu, semua nya menjadi berat!"

"Iya! Dan aku sadar akan perasaanku selama ini, aku menyayangimu, Angin!"

"Terbukti bahwa Angin bukan yang membawa Dandelion kecil itu kembali?"

Ino Tersenyum, Mengangguk setuju akan pernyataan sang pemuda yang membelai nya hangat.

_Cuups~_

_Sebuah kecupan hangat singgah di bibir plum gadis Yamanaka, menyalurkankehangatan serta kerinduan yang selama ini tertahan._

_**Dan suatu saat nanti, dandelion itu akan kembali ke tempat itu..  
>Tempat dimana dia pernah berada,, disana...<br>**_

_**Dan Angin ikut andil dalam hal itu …**_

_**TAMAT**_

_Well done! Fict macam apa ini? ahh anggap saja pemanasan #plakk._

_Read and Review __  
><em>

_#Vale#_


End file.
